vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Fate/Zero)
Summary Lancer is the Lancer-class Servant of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald during the Fourth Holy Grail War. His true name is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the first warrior of the Knights of Fianna. He is also known as "Diarmuid of the Love Spot", for a curse given to him by a young girl that makes all women who see his face fall in love with him. Ultimately, Grainne, the wife of Fionn mac Cumhaill, Diarmuid's lord and friend, fell in love with him. Grainne took advantage of a geis to make him run away with her, which only led to tragedy from there on for Diarmuid. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Lancer, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Diarmuid of the Love Spot Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman, limited Mind Manipulation (His Love Spot causes women to fall in love with him), Precognition (Can predict his opponent's actions based on his combat experience), Healing and Magic Negation with Gáe Buidhe and Gáe Dearg, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Saber. Is stronger than Cú Chulainn in Japan due to receiving more magical energy backup from his masters). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+ rank Agility and kept up with Saber, fighting at speeds Irisviel couldn't comprehend). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters by throwing his spears (Was confident that he could hit Caster's grimoire from across the shore) Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasms, Gáe Buidhe and Gáe Dearg. Intelligence: True to his class, Lancer is a truly exceptional spearman, easily wielding two spears of varying lengths with blinding speed and grace, taking even the King of Knights by surprise in their first encounter, putting her completely on the defensive with only a single spear while his back was turned to her. He is extremely calm in combat and a brilliant tactician, fooling Saber into thinking that he had abandoned Gáe Buidhe only to kick it up and activate it, successfully landing a clear blow on one of her hands to keep her from swinging her blade properly. In addition, he is manipulative enough to try and charm Saber with his Love Spot and would have manipulated Berserker if he had been convinced that the Holy Grail War was not the honorable battleground he made it out to be. Weaknesses: Lancer adheres strictly to the rules of chivalry and thus refuses to use dishonorable tactics and may endanger his chances of winning a fight for the greater good. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms GaeBuidhe (1).png|Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality GaeDearg.png|Gáe Daerg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism GaeDaergEffect.gif|Saber's Instincts vs Gáe Daerg's Effect Gae_Buidhe_Fate_UC.gif|Gáe Buidhe in Fate/Unlimited Codes Gae_Dearg_Fate_UC.gif|Gáe Dearg in Fate/Unlimited Codes Tale of Tragic Love Devotion to Grainne.gif|Tale of Tragic Love: Devotion to Grainne Gae_Dearg_and_Gae_Buidhe_FGO.gif|Diarmuid using Gáe Buidhe and Gáe Dearg in Fate/Grand Order Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality: A cursed spear, given to Lancer by Manannán mac Lir, the king of fairies. He usually keeps it wrapped in cloth to seal its abilities and hide his identity. Its effects are passive in nature, and its True Name does not need to be released to activate it. Its curse of mortality is always active, and it comes into effect whenever Lancer injures someone with it. The spear lowers an opponent's maximum health limit, and thus prevents the healing of the injured area through any means, as his opponent is already at full health. While it is only really an inconvenience at best for a Servant, against a normal being, any blow would quickly become fatal as bleeding would not cease. The curse can only be dispelled with the destruction of Gáe Buidhe or the death of Lancer. Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism: A demonic spear, given to Lancer by his foster father, Aengus Óg. Like Gáe Buidhe, he usually keeps it wrapped in cloth to seal its abilities and hide his identity. As with that of the cursed spear, its effects are passive in nature, and its True Name does not need to be released to activate it. The spear negates magical enchantments and effects. It ignores projections made from magical energy entirely, and chips away things like forcefields and enchantments with every blow. Items that act as a source of magical energy have their connections to their recipients completely severed. It cannot nullify magecraft that has already been completed, such as curses, and its effects last only so long as Gáe Dearg's tip is in contact with the object. In addition, it is not powerful enough to destroy magical objects on the level of Noble Phantasms. Tale of Tragic Love: Devotion to Grainne: A technique involving both spears that appeared in Fate/Unlimited Codes, Lancer runs his opponent through with a tossed Gáe Daerg to pin them to the ground, before repeatedly attacking his downed target with Gáe Buidhe in a series of spinning attacks. He then finishes them by tossing Gáe Buidhe at his target, engulfing them in bright light. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Lancer's B-rank Magic Resistance is enough to negate spells with a chant below three verses, and makes it hard for spells on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. Personal Skills Eye of the Mind (True): The heightened capacity for observation, refined through combat experience. It works as a danger-avoidance ability, that utilizes all of Lancer's combat experience to predict his opponent’s actions and change the situation in his favor. Lancer's rank in this skill is B, greatly improving his chances of winning due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is only one percent. Knight Tactics: A form of fighting method where one grasps the flow of battle and attempts to have their opponent make a mistake in battle even if they themselves are no match of the other's strength. It is a skill not for strengthening one's self but to induce a check failure on the opponents, consisting of the user's composure in their observation power in order to achieve a momentary chance of victory. Love Spot: A curse that makes women fall in love with Lancer when they see his face. It's unconscious and Lancer has no control over it, though magic resistance can negate its effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Warriors